Thir13en Ghosts 2
by justeyler
Summary: A man seeking for power uncovers his father's research of the Eye of Hell. Since the original 13 Ghosts has been freed, he seeks to recreate them one by one...
1. Prologue

THE 13 GHOSTS

Prologue:

It was a dark and stormy night at New York City, car alarms can be heard caused by the massive cracks of lightning and the loud explosions of thunder. The rain poured hard on the roof tops of houses. Everyone on the streets were trying to get to shelter, going under trees, in malls, restaurants, even public cubicles, just to stay dry. A poor beggar even hid in a trash can to avoid the cold shower of the storm. Everyone was rushing except for one. This person didn't seem to notice the rain pounding on his hooded head, and that his cloths look no different than a wet towel. He just kept on walking a straight line towards an abandoned antique shop on NYC. Before he entered, he looked to the left and to the right to see if anyone was watching, as soon as he saw no one, he quickly went in, shut the door, and locked it. Inside the store, he immediately went inside the main office of a person named "Cyrus Kriticos". Inside, he first noticed that the walls were covered with different symbol that seemed to be written in blood, these symbols were written on pictures of different people. The next thing he noticed was an abnormally large book with the symbols he saw on the walls, the only difference is that the symbols are surrounding a symbol that looked like an eye. He went near the book to see what was written on it. As he was flipping through the pages, he stumbled upon a page with a image of a skull lie chest, the book described the chest like this "Though who shall open the chest, shall receive the power of the Eye of Hell". Upon reading this, a smile appeared on his cold face signalling that he has found what he was finding, "The Book of Hell".


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The First Born Son

Chapter 1: The First Born Son

It was night time in a subdivision in NYC, in this subdivision was a house, and in this house was a 7 year old boy named Isaac Khandi. This boy was a boy like all the other boys his age, energetic, noisy, laughs a lot, and all the words that describes hyper. One night, Isaac was playing with his Superman action figure in his room when he noticed a dark figure on the wall that followed him wherever he went, he go scared and thought that the dark figure would eat him alive so he made a run to his mother, Elizabeth Khandi. As he went to the kitchen to tell her mother, she saw that the dark figure was also following his mother. He ran to attack the dark figure, but the dark figure was untouchable. After trying everything, he went to his mother and pulled her away from the dark figure. Congratulations Isaac, you just saved your mom from her own shadow. All this occurred 7 years before our story takes place.

"Do you ever feel the urge to try new stuff…" an image of a teenager smoking appeared. "How about a cigarette, don't you ever try to imagine what it feels like, what it tastes like, what it would smell like while passing your nose?" the guy was looking extremely satisfied with the cigarette, creating rings of smoke out of his mouth, savouring the flavour of the cigarette blow by blow… Then, he woke up, he was breathing heavily and was covered with sweat, he swore that he could taste the cigarette in his mouth when he woke up, the addicting flavour circling his mind. He looked at his digital clock beside his bed, it showed the numbers 3:00 exactly. Looking irritated, he tried to go back to bed, but he couldn't sleep so he got up, wore his slippers, and proceeded to his bedroom door. Before he could reach the door, it opened by itself and a dark hooded man stood there, looking straight at him, the man was holding a book with symbols circling an eye. There was fire coming out of the mans eyes while looking at the boy, the man then uttered words that the boy could not understand, then he felt a searing pain on his forehead, like it was being burned with blades right out of a furnace, he held his forehead in pain, then he stared at his bedroom mirror to see what the damage was, on his forehead he saw a circle with four lines pierced through like a target sign, then the glass shattered impaling the boys face.

Then…He woke up. He was breathing heavily and was covered with sweat. He slowly looked at his digital clock beside his bed, to his horror, it showed the numbers 3:00 exactly. Fearing that what he dreamt was to come true, he quickly covered his whole body with his blanket, closed his eyes, not making a sound and wishing for the sun to rise. He could hear the door to his room slowly squeak open, someone has gotten inside his room, he kept on hiding under his blanket, staying very still, not saying a word when suddenly, his blanket was yanked off him revealing the scared body of the teenage boy. "Wake up Isaac! You're going to be late for school!" his mom scolded. He quickly opened his eyes in disbelief and made a quick glance on his digital clock, the clock showed 3:00 exactly. Isaac gave an irritated look to his clock then to his mom, "What time is it" he said sleepily, "7:00!" his mom shouted at him. Isaac opened his eyes instantly then ran to the bathroom to brush his teeth and to get dressed. He did all those in five minutes, including running down the stairs, eating his breakfast, and saying goodbye to his parents.

Isaac was riding his bike to school that morning, the sun on his face, the morning breeze filling his lungs. He was greatly enjoying that ride to school when something horrible came to sight; the hooded man in his dreams was following him. The man was right behind him, riding a jet black car. Isaac pedalled as fast as he could possibly can. The hooded man gave chase and was trying to ram poor Isaac of his bike. Isaac was only a few meters away from school, he could hear the school bells ringing, and he could see the students running towards the school doors. He quickly took a glance behind him, to see how far his pursuer is, but to his surprise, the black car was gone. Then he felt a sudden feeling of flying, then pain, then nothing…

Isaac woke up in a room filled with beds covered with white bed sheets; he then realized that he was lying in the school clinic. He quickly got up but a burst of pain erupted in his chest, "Ahhhh!" he shouted in pain, "Lie back down Mr. Khandi!" Isaac looked at who was giving him instructions; it was the school nurse, looking worried. "What happened?" Isaac asked, "You flew out of your bike after hitting the side walk" the nurse said with a comforting smile on her face. Isaac always liked the school nurse, she was very kind and gentle, and she was like a second other to the students of Webb High School. Isaac returned the nurses smile with a smile then quickly floated away in a deep slumber…

When Isaac woke up, he felt that his chest pain has become worst, he felt like his chest was ripped apart showing his insides, exposing it to the cold air of the clinic, and what really hurt was when he knew, that what he felt, was actually happening. He could see the hooded man taking out his heart with a rusty tong, then throwing it to the trash can. Then the hooded man walked to Isaacs face and said, "You're the one!" with a sinister laugh, he pierced the scalpel into Isaacs eye, slicing it open.

Then…He woke up. He was breathing heavily and covered with sweat. He quickly took a glance over his bandaged chest to assure that what happened was a dream, he was about to go back to sleep when a friend of his came in, it was Alexis White, his best friend since pre-k. She also had a comforting smile on her face just like the nurses, but unique on her own way. "Hey, you ok?" she said with a smile, "Yup, a little sore but either that I'm feeling great!" Alexis smiled and gave Isaac a hug, Isaac was speechless and was red as a tomato, realizing what she had done, she quickly stood up and headed to the door while trying to hide her already red face, but before she shut the door behind her, Isaac said "Thanks for visiting Alexis", Alexis looked back at Isaac and gave him a smile and went out of the room. Isaac then took a deep breath and went back to sleep, dreaming of Alexis.

At dismissal time, Isaac woke up and felt great; he quickly got up, and darted towards the door to meet Alexis before she got home. Isaac saw Alexis fixing her locker and approached her. "Can I have another hug?" Isaac said jokingly, Alexis blushed then giggled at Isaac. They both walked out of the school doors and decided to walk home together, since that they were neighbours and the fact that Isaacs's bike was severely broken. As they were sharing stories, laughing together having a great time while walking home. Isaac told Alexis about the hooded man that keeps on appearing in his dreams. While talking about the man, the hooded man appeared out of no where in front of them. The man held out a gun. Isaac pushed Alexis away and told her to run, but Alexis stayed, "Isaac! I will never leave you!" she shouted, "Go!" Isaac shouted back, knowing that this was the last time she would see Isaac alive, she whole heartedly said, "Isaac! I love you!" Isaac paused, feeling that time has stopped, blood was pouring out of his chest, and he fell to the hard pavement. Using the last of his breath he said, "I love you too Alexis", then a final shot was heard, then silence. The hooded man then looked at Alexis and gave her a sinister smile then disappeared.

Alexis felt dizzy then she was blacked out.

Then…She woke up. Breathing heavily and covered with sweat. She felt relieved that it was only a dream, she went down, said good morning to her parents, and asked if she could go to Isaac's house to play for the weekend. They gave her a worried look and said, "Honey, Isaac died yesterday." Tears suddenly flooded her eyes; she could not accept that what she thought was a dream was actually a reality.

In a dark and gloomy shop in NYC, the dark hooded man laughed hysterically for not only has he made the 1st ghost, but he also found the 13th…


End file.
